Xenno
by PharaohX
Summary: A story based off my friend and I's mangainthemaking, Xenno. When several everyday teenagers from a school of Dark and Light magic stumble upon a vortex leading to the Dark World where an everlasting war is taking place and get trapped, what will they do?


Xenno By IsonoDioloc Arpaa rokee saarroaan Mian kenme Ian 

_Arakeep shmae zipekenaar kezikeear rosearpa tashnparkenar skeararpea_

_Chshe kaakeep sear tashnarsenmaap anme_

_Chshe kep peshnzo kep arpaa apemeaep taken eaoaosae._

_Smear arpaa apameaep paketa chsheapaan ke zieshzipaataka –_

_Shna rokeeeseshe shch tashpeshppape pareamzoarpa ppakepepe keesepa shna mian._

_Paketsenzo saan sshen keonzo tasheemaziarseshn,_

_Paa rokepemp ke zikearpa shch kmaparsetaa._

_Rppaan arpaa pmka sep ian,_

_Kenme kepepe paaop peshpar…_

_Rppaan paa pakep zokesename kepepe arpakear paa pakep oseppekeseme,_

_Kenme paa pakep peakeename kepepe arpaeae sep arsh sa mnshron,_

_Paa rosepepe zokesen arpaa pareanzoarpa shch arpaa zoshmep…_

_Kenme zimaar ken arsh arpaa tapekeppa shch apeaoanarp._

A young adolescent raced around the corner, glancing around suspiciously as he stopped at the corner of an alleyway, clutching tightly to his chest a bag of provisions. His chest rose and fell painfully with each haggard breath, feeling his heart pound relentless within his chest. He wore low-class clothing, the same he had been wearing ever since his parents had passed away some long forgotten time ago. He had slight animalistic features; wolf ears flat on his head, and bushy tail stuck between him and the wall. He watched the corner a block away for some time, the indication he was waiting for coming racing around.

"Stop, thief!" shouted two infantries, used as part-time policemen around the ghetto parts. The boy quickly raced into the alley, still clutching the bag tightly, looking over his shoulder ever now and then; running endlessly for his life. He would not let them catch up; he couldn't, this bag held his only food rations for the entire week. He didn't live an easy life, but if it were to survive, he'd go to any length.

He passed around and through more lanes, twisting and turning and tunneling into each other, making sure the sounds of the pursuing infantries remained far behind him. He stopped again, and slowly raised his ears, listening closely. It was silent.

Sighing heavily in relief, he slid down the brick wall and lowered his head, letting his body catch up with him for a few moments. He couldn't rest for long though; he had to get back home. Thus he slowly arose, and made his way through the wet and cold passages, lined with rubbish and trash-bins and wild or itinerant creatures. He was careful where he stepped; you could never be too sure of some place like this…

Soon he came to another tunnel, and crawled through. Halfway through the conduit, a hole was frayed into the side, leading into a peaty tunnel of grass and mud and tree and plant roots. He climbed through, lowering his head and holding the neck of the bag within his small jaws, not minding the feel of the glutinous mud beneath his claws. He didn't crawl for long before he came into an improvised den, which was just a larger section made of rusted old water pipe, dug around through defunct areas to make other rooms. He stood up, and glanced around, setting the rucksack down.

"Isono? Isono are you here?" he called as he gesticulated his hands in the air to rid them of the mud. It was drier in the den. There was a small rectangular rug in the center, dilapidated and dirtied, a faded blue and yellow color. One recessed corner was made as a fire pit, to cook whatever food they acquired, and to light and warm the place up. "Isono, I'm back! Come out!"

It wouldn't take long for a smaller form to stir from one of the dugouts at the sound of his voice. He climbed out of his miniature pen, ruffled silver hair covering the young's gray eyes, wearing a messy white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He was covered in layers of muck and sticks and twigs, most of it garbled within his hair. He was like the other, wolf ears on his head, a bushy tail, and tiny claws at his fingertips, but also foot-paws. He smiled delicately at the older, and came stumbling out, tripping once or twice. "Mekee! Mekee is back!" he squealed with joy, hugging the older pubescent, who returned the hug warmly and tightly. "Brover bwing food? Huh, huh? Bwing food?"

The elder brother smiled and nodded as he parted from his younger brother's tiny grasp. "Yes, I did bring food," he said plainly, and turned and picked up the sack from the ground near the access. He shook it in the air for a moment; the contents rumpling around inside, and then set it back down in front of Isono. "See? Food…I'm sorry it took me so long to get it, the soldiers caught me…" His words were partially caught on deaf ears as the youngster had already begun salvaging the sack of rations. The other smirked. "Careful Isono, this is our only stash for the whole week…"

Isono popped out of the fleece bag with an apple in his tiny claws. He twitched his ears contentedly, biting into the fruit. "Appo! Appo! Yayy! Iso love appo!" Isono cheered, taking a small section of the juicy red fruit out, feasting upon it. "Mmm!"

He shook his head, scratching his ruffled locks and seating himself on the burrow floor, taking out an apple as well. "Well, then, eat up, I guess…" he said, and shrugged, chomping into his own apple. He watched Isono nibble happily upon his, wagging his small tail back and forth. He smiled at his cuteness.

The next day the brother took his younger out to explore. He didn't let him out in the world much, but only because he feared for his safety. They were all they had of each other. Isono skipped gleefully along behind his older, every now and then picking up a stone from the earth and throwing it in a collection of water nearby left from the rain several days ago. He picked up another one; only this one was bright blue.

"Oooh! Mekee! Look! Bwue pebbo!" he said elatedly, holding it up for the older to see. He smiled.

"I see that, Iso…" he said, then turning back his glimpse as to where he was going. They were curving through the alleyways, staying hidden away from onlookers and troopers. He watched Isono run ahead of him, watching him for a moment. "Iso, don't go too far…"

Isono turned and stopped in his path, smiling at the older. "I won't, brover! I jus want to expwore!" he exclaimed, waving his tail happily. He then raced off once more; the older decided immediately to follow behind him. He didn't what he'd do if Isono got into some kind of trouble or was hurt.

But Isono kept running ahead of him. "Isono…" he called, and began to run after him. Isono was having too much fun, running through the alleyways. Soon he whirled around a corner, and stopped, staring in awe. "Ison—Oh my…"

"Oooh…Look, Mekee! More peoples!" exclaimed Isono, hopping up and down and pointing. His older brother quickly grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Uhh, no, Isono, we can't go near the people…" His older stammered nervously, pulling him away. But Isono pulled out of his grasp.

"Why not, huh? I'm old enough!" Isono pouted, puffing up his chest. "I'ma big boy!"

The older could find no way to explain why to his younger brother. Isono never knew that his older had to steal things for them to survive. He'd be heartbroken, since he was such a soft-heart. "We…Just can't, Isono. They won't like us…"

Isono lowered his ears, his tail becoming motionless as his heart dropped. He was still a young pup, and the only people he had ever seen in his life were his older brother and parents; but he didn't even remember them. He was only a baby back then, probably a season or two old. "Oh…"

The older hated seeing his younger so heartbroken, as the emotions rubbed off on him. "…I'm sorry, Isono…We just can't yet…I promise you one day I will let you out in the world, and then you can have friends, and play with them, too."

Isono looked up, with a sudden change of heart, excitement rising in his voice. "Fwiends?"

His older smiled slightly, and nodded. "Yeah, friends… Other boys and girls your age. Remember when I told you about how mommy and daddy enlisted you in the nearby school of magic and arts for you to attend when you get a bit older?" Isono nodded, his tail beginning to wag with revived happiness. "Well, you'll be able to get some friends there, and you'll get to learn stuff, and be smart and everything."

Isono smiled. "Ooh, yay! I can't wait! I can't wait!" he chanted, hopping up and down. "Iso would like fwiends! To play wiff!" His older chuckled slightly, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah…"

He was brought to attention when an all-too familiar tone popped out of the crowd nearby.

"Hey, look! It's the thief kid!"

The older brother panicked suddenly, and grabbed Isono up in his arms. "Uhh, uh…Time to go, Isono! Aren't you…Err…Tired...? You look tired…." He said quickly as he began to run in a different direction. '_Crap, crap, crap, they saw us…_'

"Whaaat? I'm not tired, Mekee—" Isono tried to protest, but his older very quickly cut him off.

"YES YOU ARE and we're going home--!"

"Stop, thief boy!" the enforcer called, tailing behind them. The older kept running as much as his legs could muster, holding Isono in his arms.

"Thief? What is they talking about, brover?" Asked Isono, looking up at the older. He didn't respond for a while.

"I'll…I'll explain…Later, Isono…"

As the older raced around another corner, he skidded to a rough stop, and turned and raced back the same direction that he had been going before. By this time, the infantries had caught up, one tackling him and Isono to the ground. He grunted harshly, and released Isono, who skidded away as quickly as possible from beneath the two of them, as the soldier began to restrain his brother.

Isono stopped, turned and looked over, watching the two soldiers restrain his brother. "Mekee!"

He looked up at Isono with distress and fear in his eyes, as he struggled he get out of the men's grasps, as he began to be dragged away. "Isono! Run! Run away, run and don't stop!" he screamed, crying out in despair. "RUN, Isonooo!"

Isono watched in despondency, standing there completely motionless and confused on what to do. He cried, "No, Mekee! Mekee, come back!

"MEKEE!"

"MR. DIOLOC!"

A ruler slammed hard down on Isono's desk, rousing him rather quickly from his sleep. "GAH!" he shouted as he bolted up, looking around. Everyone in the classroom was staring at him. He wasn't on the streets on a wet and dreary alleyway. He was in a classroom. He wasn't in messy dirty ruffled clothes, either…He was wearing a loose brown sweatshirt and baggy denims. Then it came to him…he had only been dreaming. He could make out in the corner of his eye his friend Ryukai trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Dioloc when sleep becomes a subject in my class, I will tell you so! Now get out your book and turn to page 67, please!" Mrs. Mintami said irritably, her tail twitching back and forth. Mrs. Mintami was a white tiger with a human-like figure, tall, solemn, but quiet. She was both admired and disliked by her students; her white and black list was always pending.

Isono stared up at her for a moment, letting his beating heart calm down. He then looked down and shuffled through his bag, and took out his book and did so, sighing heavily.

"…Yes, Mrs. Mintami..."

Later on after class Ryukai decided to confront Isono. Not that he never did, but he did anyway. Ryukai was like Isono, a wolf anthro, but Isono was a Timber, he was a regular, having equal animalistic features, but only a darker gray. He wore casual clothing, a gray long sleeve beneath a black short sleeve, and semi-loose black jeans and desert boots, mostly hidden beneath his pants.

"Hey, Isono!" he called, running after him after they had exited class. "What's up, man? Didn't get much sleep last night, or something?"

Isono had his head lowered, and he shook it vaguely. "No, I got plenty of sleep…I don't know, I didn't even realize I passed out…" he said solemnly, watching the tiles that his feet crossed over as he walked. He shrugged through the double door that led outside, cold breeze bursting onto his form, the next building only a short distance ahead of them. "I wasn't tired, or anything…"

Ryukai snickered slightly. "Sure seemed like it. When you came into class you look like a zombie fresh out of the dirt." Isono rolled his eyes. "But, really, is something the matter? You've never crashed like that before."

He shrugged. "Well, I had a dream…" He paused, and then fell silent. Ryukai looked over at him expectantly as if he were supposed to continue. Isono lowered an eyebrow. "What?"

Ryukai shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. Just seemed like you were going to say something else."

Isono sighed. "…I just don't want to talk about it." He then turned and went down another corridor, on a different route to his next class. One he usually didn't take. Ryukai stopped and watched him for a second.

"Eh, Isono--?"

He didn't stop, or even look back. "I'll catch up to you later, Ryu…"

-+-

At lunchtime, there was no sign of Isono. Ryukai looked all over his usual hang outs, even some uncommon ones, and found him nowhere. He met up with another friend, Miharu, back in the lunchroom after searching a while.

"Did you find him?" she asked, waving her tail back and forth slowly. Miharu was a fox anthro, with ears, tail and foot-paws covered by shoes, wearing a dark blue tank top in which the straps criss-crossed over her chest and around her neck to connect to the back, and knee-length blue shorts that fit her comfortably. She had long silver-cerulean hair, matching along with her silver and cerulean-striped animalistic features, and her sapphire eyes and light skin.

Ryukai sighed and shook his head. "Nope…He's nowhere. Think he ditched school?" he queried, placing his hands in his pockets. Miharu shook her head lightly.

"No… That's not like him… You go get lunch before it's too late; I'll go look for him." She suggested, and turned and walked off. Ryukai shrugged, and went to the lunch line.

"Go ahead, but I'm telling you he's not anywhere…."

Miharu walked outside of the lunchroom, and glanced around. The average amount of kids had gathered about outside, eating lunch or mingling and messing around. She twitched an ear, and was careful to avoid them. She kept looking around, hoping to find Isono's familiar face among the smaller groups, or to be sitting somewhere apparent.

She circled the entire school, and never found him. It didn't stop her. Then she thought of something. There we several large vents on top of the school…She knew for peers sometimes going up there, but it was rare. She decided to check it out.

She climbed up to the roof of the school, glancing at her watch. Good, she still had a good twenty minutes…

Just as she had expected, there was a form sitting high atop one of the ventilation systems, slumped and down on themselves. She approached quietly, gently setting her books down by the vent. Her tail twitched, as she glanced around the body to get a better look of who it was. Yep, it was Isono…

"Isono?" she asked gently, placing her hands up on the vent's cold metal. She flinched slightly when he jerked at the sudden sound of her voice, but otherwise, had no other reaction. "What are you doing up here…?" When he didn't respond, she decided to take risk to climb atop the vent, and further approach him. There was still no reaction from him. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, but Isono pulled away.

"…D…Don't touch me… Please…" he muttered quietly, keeping his face hidden. Miharu lowered her ears slowly.

"What's the matter, Isono…? Your voice is all shaky…. Are you crying…?" she asked calmly, trying an attempt at comforting him once more. Again, Isono rejected the consolation. Miharu was slightly taken aback.

"…I'm fine…Leave me alone…" he gritted, nuzzling his sleeve for a moment, which Miharu figured to wipe tears away. "Go away, Miharu, please…"

She was silent for a moment, disheartened, but did as he asked. "Okay…" she said softly, slowly sliding off the vent. "But if you ever have the heart to talk, you know I can always—"

"I…I had a dream… A… About my brother, in first period, today…" he choked out suddenly, hiding his face in his thick sleeves. Miharu paused, watching him for a minute. He blubbered for a moment, sniffling once or twice. This only hurt Miharu even more; Isono was so imperturbable it was rare you saw him shed any tears or show any emotion at all, for the matter.

"Isono…"

"I…I have no family, Miharu…" he bawled, shaken from his tears. "Nothing…I lost them all… My--My parents were killed and my brother was--…taken away…I don't have anyone any more…" Miharu climbed back onto the vent, cautiously hugging him from behind, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have me…And Ryukai," she said softly, not letting go of him. She hadn't expected what happened next. Isono continued to cry for a few more moments, but then turned and embraced her tightly. She returned the hug as best as could, Isono burying his face in her chest.

"You're all I have… You're all… I have…" he sobbed, crying further into her chest. Miharu cradled him a bit.

"…I know, Isono," she cooed gently, resting her head on his lightly.

"I know…"

-+-

Miharu eventually convinced Isono to come back with her inside the school. He did so, first stopping at the nearest washroom to cleanse himself. He then followed her back to meet up with Ryukai.

"Heyyy, you found him!" applauded Ryukai, as he noticed the two walking in. "I just finished lunch, and we got ten minutes left. Wanna go up to the next class?" Isono shrugged and Miharu smiled slightly and nodded, following him as he went. They all had the same class next period, so they usually went together.

As they entered the classroom, the teacher was at his desk messing with papers, failing to keep them all organized properly. "Gahh! Come on, straighten up!" he growled, shifting them every which way. He grunted in frustration and laid the papers down roughly, seating himself back in his chair, his tail whipping back and forth, placing a pout upon his face. "Hmph."

Miharu giggled lightly, and Ryukai wandered over. "Hey, Mr. Mintami. Having trouble?" he asked, sniggering slightly. Isono and Miharu went to their desks, Mr. Mintami having not noticed them yet. He glanced up at Ryukai, and huffed.

"Indeed. I was trying to organize my desk and these darn papers want to be stubborn." He grumbled, poking the pile of uselessness. Mr. Mintami was a tiger anthro, though was more like a tiger with humanistic features. He wore a simple black outfit, with an artist's hat and short-sleeved shirt and khakis and shoes. He obviously taught Dark magic, and other art-related subjects.

"Want me to help?" Ryukai suggested, scooting closer to his desk. Mr. Mintami stood, and nodded.

"Sure, Ryukai. I have to go make copies of today's assignment anyway, we'll be doing some group work." He replied, walking past him to a file cabinet, sliding it open and pulling out a few sheets of paper after browsing for a second. "Just straighten up the papers and set them aside, so I have room on my desk, please?"

Ryukai nodded as Mr. Mintami exited the classroom. "Of course, Mr. Mintami." Without looking back, Mr. Mintami waved a finger as he went passed the door.

"I'm counting on you, Mr. Ryukai. And make sure the other two don't cause any trouble, I know them too well." He joked, his voice trailing off as he disappeared down the hall.

Miharu guffawed lightly once more and Isono cracked up. "I'm surprised he even noticed us." Ryukai shrugged and began messing around with the desk papers.

"Heh, Yeah."

After Mr. Mintami had returned and class had started, teens busting through the doors and struggling to be on the clock with the occasional straggler, everyone took their seats and discussion of the day's events would begin.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Mintami addressed, waiting for their response of a 'Good afternoon, Mr. Mintami.' "What we will be covering today is up on he board…Please get out your planners and write them down now."

Everyone did so, some struggling through their backpacks to find their planners, others already having them out, heads lowered as they scribbled furiously upon the large notepads. When they all finished, they were set away, and Mr. Mintami regained control of the classroom.

"Hush, hush, now…We'll first be going over the projects I have assigned for you today, and it requires you to be in groups of two…Err, yes, Darren?" He asked as a student raised their hand.

"Will you be choosing groups or can we?" asked the student. Mr. Mintami twitched one of his ears.

"I'll be picking the groups, thank you, Mr. Darren." He answered, and then went on with what he was saying. "…Now you'll be in groups of two, so I expect you all to do your work and not go off the subject and chit-chat about your friend's new shoes they got at the mall the other day." A couple girls on one side of the room sniggered. "If progress becomes a problem, I will make you all do the work on your own, no matter if one or all." Some of the students groaned, one or two shouting out remarks. Mr. Mintami ignored them. "Now, I will name off the groups, then assign you your projects…"

Ryukai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Joy, another project." He muttered to himself, leaning against the heel of his hand, elbow on his desk. Ryukai never did like group projects much; he was more of a loner. Oh well…

"Tell me about it." Whispered a student next to him, a bat anthro, resting her head on her arms, crossed over her desk. Ryukai glanced over at her.

"Hate group projects, too?" he asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Mr. Ryukai?" called Mr. Mintami, bringing his attention.

"Um, yes?" he responded, looking up suddenly. The girl next to him sneered.

"You'll be with Miharu."

"Oh, okay." Ryukai stood up from his seat, waving to the girl next to him. She nonchalantly waved back. He then headed over and sat next to Miharu, who smiled faintly.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

"…And Mr. Isono, you'll be pairing with Miya." Mr. Mintami finished, setting his clipboard down. "Accustom with your partners, everyone."

Isono shook his head disappointingly as Miya came over and sat herself next to him with a sly giggle. She was a lynx anthro, and one of the most well known preps. And she made sure that the world knew she was "deeply in love" with Isono, in which, Isono absolutely hated her. She wore a high-cut tank top and short-shorts, to show her self off as much as possible without looking too smutty. Isono made no eye contact with her.

"Well how ironic, Isono! Finally together at last…Hehehe!" she giggled, tickling him beneath his chin. Isono growled lowly.

"…Yeah… Great…" he muttered, leaning away from her. '_Why couldn't I be with Miharu…_'

"You know, it could be a start of something. Hmmm…?" she asked, leaning closer to him. Isono's ears flattened beneath his beanie.

"…I most certainly hope not…"

"What was that, my love?" she retorted, twitching an ear.

Isono cleared his throat. "I said, "I most certainly hope so.""

He was going to hate this period. He just knew it. He looked over at Ryukai for some consent, shooting him more than a million 'Please help me' looks. He only smirked, making a face. That could only spell out, 'Too bad. So sad.'

Isono grumbled and sighed, giving in and lowering his head. '_Today is definitely_ not _my day_…'

-+-


End file.
